Blog użytkownika:Darcia123/Historie o smokach
Parę informacji -Akcja toczy się po filmie JWS i serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków. -Jeśli chodzi o kwestie Hiccrid o spokojnie jej nie zabraknie. Sama jestem wielką fanką tej pary. ;) -Mogą pojawić się nowe postacie ale nie jestem pewna.XD -W moim opowiadaniu będą występowały postacie z JWS 2. 1.Mały smoczek. Był ładny dzień jeźdźcy zebrali się w Akademii. -Dobra to dziś będziemy patrolować wyspę. -powiedział Czkawka. -Niee!!! -jęknęli wszyscy oprócz Astrid. -Czkawka daj nam odpocząć -Wszyscy tak myślicie? -zadał pytanie i spojrzał po wszystkich. -Tak!!! -odpowiedzieli chórem. -A ty Astrid? -zadał pytanie Czkawka. -Ja tak nie myślę i co więcej pomogę ci patrolować. -odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Więc Astrid i Czkawka polecieli patrolować a inni zostali na Berk. Po jakiejś godzinie zauważyli ,że na małej wyspie jest uwięziony smoczek. Chcieli go uwolnić ale przeszkadzał im inny smok więc Astrid poprosiła Czkawkę o to aby jakoś zabrał z ta tego smoka. On po chwili wahania zgodził się. Gdy odlecieli na bezpieczna odległość Astrid uwolniła małe smoczka i to w ostatniej chwili bo duży smok już się do nie zbliżał. Dziewczyna oddała smoczka jego matce po czym oba smoki odleciały. -Skąd wiedziałaś ,ze to jego matka? -zapytał Czkawka -Poznałam po tym ,że nie chciała go zostawić samego ,a ty przecież zawsze powtarzasz ,że smoczyce mogą zabić jeśli chodzi o ich młode. -Odpowiedziała, nie zwracając uwagi na podziw w jego głosie. -Łał czyli jednak ktoś mnie słucha. -powiedział żartobliwie chłopak. Po czy wsiedli na smoki i polecieli do Berk. Czkawka i Astrid coraz częściej spędzali czas razem tylko we dwoje. Po jakimś czasie chłopak poprosił Astrid o to aby poleciała z nim na smoczą wyspe bo musi jej coś pokazać. -Czkawka, ale co mi chcesz pokazać? -dopytywała się gorączkowo dziewczyna. -Spokojnie, musisz się nauczyć cierpliwości. -zaśmiał się chłopak. Gdy dolecieli na miejsce Astrid była bardzo zaskoczona widokiem jaki pokazał jej chłopak. -Ale tu pięknie. Nie znam tego miejsca. -powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od pięknego widoku jakim było morze wśród mnóstwa pięknych kwiatów. -Odkryłem je jakiś czas temu, to była moja i Szczerbatka tajemnica ,a teraz także twoja. -powiedział patrząc na nią. -Co??? Ale skoro to była wasza tajemnica to czemu mi pokazałeś to miejsce? -zapytała zaskoczona Astrid. - Sądziłem, że ci się spodoba i ufam ci -powiedział patrząc jej w oczy. Astrid dała się porwać chwili i pocałowała Czkawkę ,a on oddał jej pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero po jakiejś chwili. -Kocham cię. -powiedział Czkawka. Ja ciebie też. -odpowiedziała po czym znów go pocałowała. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez kilka godzin aż na dworze zrobiło się całkiem ciemno i trzeba było wracać do domów. Uzgodnili jeszcze,że na razie nie powiedzą nikomu o tym ,że są para. 2.Odkryta tajemnica. Astrid i Czkawka byli bardzo ostrożni aby nikt nie odkrył ich tajemnicy . Więc spotykali się po zmroku ,a za dnia udawali tylko przyjaciół. -Hej wszystkim! -zawołał Czkawka wchodząc do Akademii. Zobaczył ,że wszyscy mają wystraszone miny. -Coś się stało? -Pyskacz dzisiaj ma nam zrobić trening. Zapomniałeś? -oświadczył mu Sączysmark -No to zaczynamy trening! -krzyknął Pyskacz wchodząc do Akademii. -Ratunku!!! -krzyknęli wszyscy oprócz Astrid i schowali się za Czkawką. -Cześć Pyskacz. -powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do niego. -I jak? Słyszałem ,że masz nam dziś zrobić trening. -Tak. -powiedział uradowany -ale nie rozumiem, czemu oni są tak wystraszeni. -Może boją się twojego treningu. -odpowiedziała mu Astrid podchodząc do nich - Dobra, dobra to zaczynamy! -krzyknął Pyskacz -Czkawka, chodź na chwilę. -zawołał go wódz. Po pary minutach wrócił Czkawka powiedział coś Pyskaczowi na ucho a ten niechętnie się zgodził. -Astrid choć pomożesz mi. -Ok. -odpowiedziała mu uradowana dziewczyna -A my?! -zapytali inni -A wy zostajecie ze mną. -powiedział Pyskacz z dziwną miną. Astrid i Czkawka mieli za zadanie polecieć na wyspę Łupieżców i powiedzieć Albrechtowi ,że ma przybyć do Berk. -Nareszcie będziemy sami tylko we dwoje. -powiedziała Astrid wsiadając na Wichurę -Masz racje. -zgodził się Czkawka Po paru minutach byli już na wyspie Łupieżców. -Witaj Albrechcie. -przywitał się chłopak -O witam, a co wy tu robicie? -Przylecieliśmy powiadomić cię abyś przyjechał na Berk bo wódz ma ci coś do powiedzenia. -odpowiedziała Astrid. -Powiedzcie Stoikowi ,że za niedługo przyjadę. -Dobra. -odpowiedzieli razem i odlecieli. Nagle czkawka zaczął lecieć na drugi koniec wyspy tam gdzie znalazł Szczerbatka. -Po co tu przylecieliśmy? -zapytała dziewczyna gdy wylądowali. Lecz chłopak je nie odpowiedział tylko ją przytulił i pocałował. W tym samym czasie Pyskacz i Stoik wybrali się na spacer do lasu i postanowili zobaczyć miejsce gdzie Czkawka znalazł Szczerbatka. -Stoik, patrz, czy to Czkawka i Astrid? -powiedział Pyskacz wskazując palcem na całującą się parę. -Ha, wiedziałem ,ze oni w końcu będą razem. -odpowiedział wódz po czym podeszli bliżej nich. -Dobrze ,że nikt o nas nie wie przynajmniej mamy spokój. -powiedziała Astrid gdy przestali się całować. -Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. -dodał Czkawka. -A ja nie! - powiedział Stoik wychodząc z Pyskaczem zza krzaków -Co??? Tata ,Pyskacz co wy tu robicie? -zapytał Czkawka lekko zakłopotany. 3.Wielkie święto. -No słucham kiedy mieliście zamiar nas o tym poinformować. -zapytał wódz -Eee... za jakieś parę tygodni. -odpowiedział niepewnie chłopak -Ale czemu nic nie chcieliście nam o tym powiedzieć? -zapytał tym razem Pyskacz -Bo nie mielibyśmy chwili spokoju. -odpowiedziała mu Astrid, która do tej pory milczała. -Dzieci, ale to świetna nowina, Czkawka ma za niedługo stać się wodzem ,a ty Astrid staniesz się jego dziewczyną i to oficjalnie. -dodał Stoik -Tak, alee... -zaczęła dziewczyna patrząc na Czkawką ,który w tym momencie patrzył na nią. -Żadnego ale! Za tydzień będzie się zaczynał tydzień Borka i w twierdzy będzie uczta. Zaprosimy wszystkich i wtedy ogłosimy ,że oficjalnie jesteście parą. -powiedział kategorycznie wódz. Czkawka i Astrid popatrzeli po sobie i niechętnie się zgodzili. -Łał, twój ojciec lubi rozkazywać innym. -powiedziała dziewczyna gdy szli do domów. -Tak. -zgodził się chłopak i po chwili dodał -Masz szczęście, że ja taki nie jestem. -Jesteś pewien? też lubisz rozkazywać. -przekomarzała się z nim. -Co? Ja ,a ty to niby Taka święta? -Dobranoc -powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek Prawie cały tydzień Czkawka i Astrid nie mieli chwili dla siebie. A gdy już wydawało się ,że spędzą trochę czasu tylko we dwoje coś się działo. Wreszcie nadszedł dzień który rozpoczynał tydzień Borka i uczta w twierdzy do Berk zjechali się wodzowie i ich rodziny nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi oprócz Astrid Czkawki, Stoika i Pyskacza. Gdy już wszyscy byli w twierdzy Stoik wstał i poprosił o cisze. -Uwaga ludzie chciałbym coś ogłosić! -zaczął -To jest naprawdę ważny dzień, ponieważ w tym dniu rozpoczyna się tydzień Borka. Lecz wyjątkowości temu dniu nadaje to ,że mój syn i Astrid oficjalnie zostają parą. Wszyscy zaniemówili jednak po chwili zaczęli bić brawa i gratulować nowej parze. 4.Dawna przyjaźń. , Gdy Astrid i Czkawka weszli do Akademii jeźdźcy już tam byli i gdy ich zobaczyli nagle zaczęły się pytania czemu im nie powiedzieli o tym ,że są parą. -To miała być tajemnica -tłumaczyła im Astrid -Ale czemu? -zapytała się Szpadka -Bo chcieliśmy mieć czas tylko dla siebie, bez waszego szpiegowania nas. Kłótnia trwałaby nadal gdyby nie Pyskacz. -Astrid! -zawołał Pyskacz wchodząc na arenę -ktoś do ciebie. -Astrid! -zawołała ładna dziewczyna o blond włosach i w stroju wojowniczki. Dziewczyna podbiegła do Astrid i przytuliła ja mocno. -Irina?! Co ty tu robisz? -zapytała się dziewczyny -Mam do ciebie prośbę. -powiedziała ale nie mogła dokończyć. Nagle zapytała -Kto to? Astrid spojrzała na przyjaciół. -Sączysmark ,Śledzik ,Szpadka ,Mieczyk ,Czkawka to jest Irina moja przyjaciółka. Irino to są moi przyjaciele Sączysmark ,Szpadka ,Mieczyk i Śledzik ,a to jest mój chłopak Czkawka -wyjaśniła Astrid -Miło mi was poznać yyyy... Astrid czy mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? -zapytała nieśmiało Irina -To my was zostawimy -powiedział Czkawka i zabrał wszystkich poza akademie. -No to teraz możemy pogadać. Więc o co chodzi? -zapytała Astrid -Astrid potrzebuję twojej pomocy ,my potrzebujemy -powiedziała i spuściła głowę. Irina nigdy nie prosiła o pomoc, to nie było w jej stylu. -Ale jak to my? -zapytała zaskoczona Astrid -Ja też cię potrzebuje -powiedział ktoś wchodząc do Akademii. -Kall! -krzyknęła Astrid i przytuliła go -Co ty tu robisz? -Astrid potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Asaja zachorowała i jest nam potrzebny kwiat. Lilia Tygrysia rośnie tylko w jaskiniach na tej wyspie. Pomóż nam, Asaja powiedziała ,że tylko ty ją możesz znaleźć. -Zgoda ,pomogę -odpowiedziała, choć wiedziała ,że tak łatwo Czkawka jej nie puści. Odkąd stali się parą, chłopak często się o nią martwił. Astrid wyszła z Akademii i poszła spakować rzeczy na wyprawę. Nagle do jej pokoju wszedł Czkawka. -Hej ,a co ty robisz? -zapytał się dziewczyny -Pakuję się -odpowiedziała -Tyle widzę ,ale po co? -Czkawka, muszę pomóc moim przyjaciołom. -Wiesz ,że ja cię samej nie puszczę? -Oj ,daj spokój, -powiedziała lekko zdenerwowania -Dobra nie przeszkadzam Cześć -powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek na do widzenia. Tymczasem, Irina i Kall rozmawiali o wyprawie. -Irina. -powiedział Czkawka -Możemy pogadać? -Jasne. O co chodzi? -O której wyruszamy? -Jak to my? -Martwię się o Astrid i bardzo dobrze znam wyspę. -No dobra. myślałam ,że gdzieś o świcie -odpowiedział mu -Zgoda. to o świcie. -powiedział Czkawka i poszedł do domu. 5.Wyprawa ratunkowa cz.1 Rano, gdy Astrid poszła spotkać się z Iriną i Kallem zauważyła ,że razem z nimi stoi Czkawka. -Co ty tu robisz? -zapytała się Astrid -Mówiłem ,że nie puszczę cię samej -odpowiedział uśmiechając się do niej. -Hej chodźmy już! -powiedział wkurzony Kall Gdy szli już w góry, Astrid odciągnęła Irinę na bok. -Mam pytanie, czemu Kall jest tak wkurzony? -zapytała przyjaciółkę. -Nie mam pojęcia, zaczął się tak zachowywać, gdy powiedziałam mu o tobie i Czkawce. Potem dziewczyny dołączyły do chłopców i dalej wszyscy szli razem. W tym samym czasie, reszta jeźdźców zastanawiała się, gdzie oni są. -Gdzie oni mogą być? -spytała się Szpadka. -Spokojnie, piękna. -powiedział Sączysmark. -Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz ,a pożałujesz. -Jeśli szukacie Czkawki i Astrid, to się nie wysilajcie poszli razem z Iriną i Kallem. -powiedział do nich Pyskacz. Szli już tak parę godzin, gdy nagle stwierdzili ,że trzeba odpocząć. -Astrid, możemy pogadać? -zapytał Kall. -Jasne. -odpowiedziała i poszła za nim trochę dalej. -Astrid bardzo wyładniałaś -powiedział przybliżając się trochę do niej. -Dziękuję, ale trochę cię nie rozumiem. -Jakoś przypomniało mi się, jak byliśmy dziećmi -powiedział, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. -Kall myślę ,że powinnam już iść -powiedziała próbując uciec, ale on jej przeszkodził. -Nie widzisz tego ,że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni? Po tylu latach nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nie tylko -mówił z naciskiem. -Nie, ja mam chłopaka -odpowiedziała mu kategorycznie. -Ale on nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć. -Czkawka! -krzyknęła przestraszona Astrid, gdy Kall próbował ją pocałować. -Zostaw ją! -krzyknął Czkawka, odpychając Kalla. Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki ,a on objął ją, cały czas wrogo patrząc na chłopaka. -Naprawdę wolisz jego? Przecież bylibyśmy dobraną parą! -powiedział -Kall odejdź. -powiedziała Irina. -Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz moja! -krzyknął w stronę Astrid i uciekł do lasu. 6.Wyprawa ratunkowa cz.2 Gdy wszyscy się obudzili, postanowili ruszyć dalej, bo czas uciekał. -Irina powiedz mi, co miał znaczyć to co wczoraj zrobił Kall? -zapytała się przyjaciółki. -Ja, Ja...-zaczęła się jąkać -Ja nie wiem. -Kiedyś byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi -powiedziała Astrid wracając myślami do tamtych czasów. Czkawka milczał, ale wiedział ,że jeśli ktoś skrzywdzi Astrid, to on mu tego nie daruje. -Czkawka. -właśnie z takiego ponurego rozmyślania wyrwał go głos Astrid -Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać? -Tak. Coś się stało? -zapytał z troską w głosie i objął ją ramieniem. -Nie ,nie -odpowiedziała szybko -ale chciałam ci podziękować. -Niby za co? -szczerze się zdziwił. -Za to ,że mi pomogłeś. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybyś mnie mnie usłyszał. -powiedziała czując pod powiekami łzy i zatrzymała się. -Nigdy bym nie pozwolił ,żeby ktoś cie skrzywdził pamiętaj o tym. -powiedział do niej czule i pocałował ją w usta, wtedy oboje zapomnieli nawet o tym ,że z nimi idzie Irina. Dziewczyna patrząc na tą miłosną scenę pomyślała o tym ,jakie szczęście ma jej przyjaciółka. -Hej, to chyba tam. -powiedziała po pewnym czasie Irina. Wszyscy weszli do jaskini którą pokazała im Irina. W jaskini znajdowało się jezioro ,a na środku jeziora mała wyspa, na której rosła Lilia Tygrysia. -Jest tam. -powiedziała uradowana Astrid i ruszyła w kierunku kwiatu. -Czekaj! -krzyknął Czkawka zatrzymując ją w porę -patrz! -powiedział pokazując na wielkiego smoka wodnego, który pływał w jeziorze. -To ja spróbuję. -powiedziała Irina, ale nie dała rady potem próbował Czkawka, ale też nie dał rady. -Więc chyba mija kolej. -powiedziała Astrid, która bardzo szybko znalazła się na małej wysepce i po chwili stała już obok Iriny oraz Czkawki. -Ale jak? Przecież ja próbowałam i nic Czkawka próbował i nic ,a ty? -nie dowierzała w czyn przyjaciółki. -I co Czkawka nadal myślisz ,że jestem do niczego? -zapytała triumfalnie i podała kwiat Irinie. -Ja nigdy nic takiego nie mówiłem, tylko się o ciebie martwię. -powiedział przytulając ją. 7.Kwiat życia. Gdy Astrid ,Czkawka i Irina przybyli do wioski z kwiatem, od razu poszli do Gothi, by przygotowała napar leczniczy dla Asai. Potem dali go Irinie, która popłynęła na swoją wyspę. -Może spędzimy ten dzień tylko we dwoje? -zaproponował Czkawka przytulając ją od tyłu. -Nie wiem. -westchnęła dziewczyna -Chciałam odpocząć od tego, co się stało na wyprawie. No wiesz wtedy z Kallem.-powiedziała i spojrzała mu w oczy. -Astrid właśnie o to chodzi nie chcę żebyś o tym myślała.-powiedział czule. -Chyba masz rację, spędzimy ten dzień tylko we dwoje -w końcu uległa i pocałowała go w usta. Potem Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka i polecieli w miejsce gdzie wyznali sobie miłość. Wrócili dopiero wieczorem. Przez cały następny miesiąc Astrid i Czkawka spędzali razem czas. Stoik wyjechał w jakiejś ważnej sprawie i nikomu nie powiedział, dokąd jedzie i po co. Wtedy Czkawka przejął rolę wodza ,czasem w tym pomagała mu Astrid chłopak często jej się żalił jakie to trudne być wodzem. Stoika nie było już 2 tygodnie. -Tato. -powiedział wystraszony Czkawka gdy jego ojciec wrócił do domu z ranami -Co się stało? -Drago. -powiedział tylko synowi -Kto to? -zapytał się chłopak Wtedy Stoik powiedział mu ,że chce on przejąć władzę nad całym światem i aby to się stało, nie cofnie się przed niczym. Czkawka! -krzyknęła Irina, wbiegając do ich domu -Irina, co ty tu robisz? -zapytał się chłopak -Na moją wyspę napadł Drago. Drago to... -Wiem, kto to jest, przed chwilą ojciec mi tłumaczył. -A jak się czuje Asaja? -zapytał gdy szli do Astrid. -Żyje, ale nadal jest słaba. -Irina co ty tu robisz? -zapytała się Astrid gdy już dotarli do jej domu -To długa historia. Wszystko ci opowiemy ale po kolei -powiedział do niej Czkawka Weszli do niej do domu. Po jakiejś godzinie Czkawka i Irina wyszli od niej i udali się do domu chłopaka. -Więc teraz jesteś sama -powiedział ktoś w krzakach i szyderczo się zaśmiał -Będziesz moja. 8.Zdrada Nazajutrz Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem patrolowali wyspę. -No dobra mordko, trzeba wracać, za chwilę ma przypłynąć Albrecht -powiedział Czkawka W wiosce wszyscy szykowali się do wojny. -Astrid! -krzyknął Czkawka wchodząc do jej domu, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Rodzice Astrid pomagali w twierdzy całą noc ,myśleli ,że ich córka im pomoże jednak tak się nie stało. -Czy ktoś widział Astrid? -zapytał się chłopak wchodząc do Akademii. -Nie, myśleliśmy ,że jest z tobą. -Czkawka, gdzie jest Astrid? Byłam u niej w domu, ale tam jej nie ma. -powiedziała Irina wchodząc do Akademii. -Nie wiem. -odpowiedział i poleciał razem ze Szczerbatkiem jej poszukać. Przeszukali całą wyspę, ale dziewczyny nadal nie było ,a Wichura była w Akademii razem z resztą smoków. -Czkawka, gdzie ty tak latasz? -zapytał się wódz. -Tato, nie wiem, gdzie jest Astrid. -odpowiedział mu załamany chłopak. -Przestań, Astrid jest wojowniczką, nic jej nie będzie, na pewno zaraz wróci. -odpowiedział mu Stoik, lecz jego też niepokoiło zniknięcie dziewczyny. -Nie! Nie daruję sobie jeśli coś jej się stanie. -powiedział i odleciał do Akademii. -Stoik, przestań, wiesz ,że chłopak jest zakochany, ty też się tak zachowywałeś -powiedział Pyskacz. -Powiedz, co ja mam z nim zrobić? Nie potrafi zrozumieć ,że niedługo będzie wodzem. -Pozwolić mu jej szukać. Ja też się o nią martwię, nigdy tak nie znikała. Gdy Czkawka ,Śledzik ,bliźniaki i Irina zastanawiali się gdzie podziała się Astrid, do Akademii przyszedł Sączysmark ,a za nim dwójka dzieci. -Sączysmark po co je tu przyprowadziłeś? -zapytał się Śledzik. -One coś wiedzą. -powiedział -No mówcie. -Wieczorem, gdy wyszliśmy do Astrid ,żeby nam pokazała jeden chwyt. -zaczęło pierwsze dziecko. -Nagle z krzaków wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna i poszedł do jej domu. Po jakiś 5 minutach wyszedł z domu i trzymał coś na rękach. - powiedziało to drugie. -Czemu od razu o tym nie powiedzieliście. -zdenerwował się Czkawka -Czkawka, przecież skąd oni mogli o tym wiedzieć. Uspokój się, to nie ich wina. -próbował uspokoić go Śledzik jednak bezskutecznie. -Nic nie rozumiesz. A jeśli grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo ,a ja nie umiem jej pomóc? Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie ona jest. W ty samym czasie, Astrid właśnie się obudziła, gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła ,że jest w celi. -Witaj, moja piękna, widzę ,że się obudziłaś. -powiedział Kall i wyszedł z mroku, jaki tam panował. -Kall wypuść mnie! -krzyknęła. -Oczywiście, ale jeśli będziesz tylko moja. 9.Poszukiwania. Minął tydzień, odkąd Astrid zniknęła. Czkawka szukał jej bez wytchnienia, jednak to nie dało efektów. -Synu, musimy porozmawiać. -powiedział któregoś dnia Stoik. -Nie mam teraz czasu. -odpowiedział mu i ruszył w stronę drzwi. -Stój! -krzyknął Stoik -Siadaj, to poważna sprawa. Czkawka usiadł na miejscu na przeciwko ojca. -O co chodzi? -zapytał z rezygnacją. -Chodzi o to, co robisz. Odkąd Astrid zniknęła, prawie nic nie jesz i nie śpisz. Nie możesz tak dalej, musisz zająć się naszym ludem, poprowadzić ich do wojny z Drago. -tłumaczył synowi. -Ale ja tak nie mogę kocham ją i muszę ją znaleźć -powiedział Stoik już chciał zacząć kolejny wykład kiedy do domu wpadł zdyszany Śledzik. -Wodzu, złapaliśmy jednego z ludzi Drago -wysapał. Wszyscy poszli za Śledzikiem do więzienia, gdzie znajdował się człowiek Drago. -Co ty tu robisz? -zapytał się wódz. -Przynoszę wiadomość. -Jaką? -zapytał się tym razem Śledzik. -Wiadomość do niego, ważną wiadomość. -powiedział spoglądając na Czkawkę i śmiejąc się szyderczo -Jaką wiadomość, od kogo? -zapytał się Czkawka. -Od Drago i jego syna. -Kto jest synem Drago? -Kall -odpowiedział krótko. Czkawka miał złe przeczucia w związku z tym. -Co to za wiadomość? -zapytał wściekły chłopak -Mów!!! -Chodzi o twoją ukochaną. -powiedział, po czym zemdlał. -Co?! Co z nią?! Gdzie ona jest?! -krzyczał Czkawka, szarpiąc więźnia. -Zostaw go. -powiedział Pyskacz. Czkawka wybiegł w poszukiwaniu Iriny która powiedziała mu o tym ,że Astrid może być na smoczej wyspie w pewnej jaskini. -A ty mały dokąd się wybierasz? zapytał się Pyskacz gdy zobaczył Czkawkę na Szczerbatku ,a Irinę na Wichurze. -Muszę ją odnaleźć. -Dobra, leć, ale twój ojciec będzie wściekły, jak się dowie ,że poleciałeś bez jego zgody. -Mało co obchodzi mnie teraz jego zdanie -powiedział po czym odleciał Gdy dolecieli na smoczą wyspę i przedostali się do więzienia zaczęli szukać Astrid. Nagle usłyszeli kroki i schowali się do wolnej celi.Wtedy do pomieszczenia na przeciwko wszedł Kall. 10.Wyzwolenie cz.1 Czkawka chciał go zaatakować, jednak w porę Irina go powstrzymała. -Witaj moja piękna. -powiedział Kall, wchodząc do przeciwnej celi. -Daruj sobie. -odpowiedział mu głos, który zmroził Czkawce krew w żyłach, był to głos Astrid. -O co chodzi? Czemu jesteś taka niemiła? -zapytał z udawanym żalem -Przecież wiesz ,że ja zawszę dotrzymuję obietnicy. -Tak? No wiesz, powiedziałeś ,że wypuścisz mnie z tej celi, jak zostanę twoją dziewczyną i że wtedy będę wolna. Myślałam nad tym dość długo i doszłam do wniosku ,że chyba wolę zostać w tej celi.-odpowiedziała mu hardo. -Kochanie... -Nie nazywaj mnie tak!!! -krzyknęła dziewczyna. -No dobrze. -westchnął -Więc Astrid, moja oferta uległa drobnej zmianie. -Zmianie? Jakiej zmianie? -zapytała z ciekawością. -Takiej ,że jeśli nie zostaniesz moją dziewczyną, to temu twojemu kochasiowi stanie się duża krzywda -dodał po czy wyszedł. Astrid zaczęła płakać ,wtedy do jej celi ktoś wszedł był to mężczyzna. Astrid myślała ,ze to Kall. -Czego jeszcze chcesz? -Żebyś wróciła do domu. Tylko tego -odpowiedział jej znajomy głos. -Czkawka. -powiedziała z nadzieją Astrid. Postać podeszła do niej bliżej i rozwiązała ją. Astrid przytuliła się do chłopaka. -Tak się o ciebie martwiłem. Nic ci nie jest? -powiedział czule chłopak. -Teraz jak cię widzę już nic. -odpowiedziała i pocałowała go w usta. -Może chodźmy, nie chcę ,żeby Kall nas zastał. -przerwała im pocałunek Irina. Zaczęli biec, gdy wybiegli na zewnątrz, nagle zza drzew wyłonił się Kall. -Ty naprawdę myślisz ,że pozwolę ci odejść? -zapytał Kall. -Ty jesteś sam, a nas jest trójka -powiedziała z odwagą Irina. -O nie! Co ja teraz zrobię? Boję się, patrz nogi mi się trzęsą -nagle Kall zagwizdał i zza drzew wyłoniło się małe wojsko. -Nie! -krzyknęła Astrid -Zostaw ich, to o mnie ci chodzi -powiedziała, gdy jeden z jego ludzi uderzył Czkawkę tak mocno ,że ten padł na ziemię. -Wiesz mógłbym, ale czy wtedy ze mną zostaniesz? -Jeśli ich puścisz. -powiedziała. -Astrid ja się nie zgadzam. -powiedział Czkawka podnosząc się z ziemi. 11.Wyzwolenie cz.2 -Ona już zdecydowała -powiedział Kall biorąc Astrid za rękę. Astrid mrugnęła okiem do Iriny, która bez wahania ją zrozumiała i zaczęła biec do lasu. Kall natychmiast kazał wojsku ją gonić, po czy został sam z Astrid i Czkawką. Nagle Czkawka zaatakował i Astrid się uwolniła, wtedy przyleciał Szczerbatek i zabrał ich z dala od Kalla. -Ja tak łatwo się nie poddaję! Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę!!! -krzyknął Kall. Po chwili doleciała do nich Irina na Wichurze ale Astrid była zbyt zmęczona by lecieć sama. Gdy dolecieli do Berk Czkawka położył Astrid na łóżku, po czym poszedł do swojego domu. -Miło ,że wreszcie wróciłeś. -powiedział wyraźnie zły Stoik na widok syna. -Sorry mały ale on widział jak lecicie i się domyślił -powiedział Pyskacz, widząc spojrzenie chłopaka które mówiło ,że powinien go kryć. -Tato przepraszam ale musiałem ją uratować, Astrid jest dla mnie najważniejsza. -A lud? Synu, jesteś przyszłym wodzem, musisz myśleć o całej wiosce. -To ja was zostawię -powiedział zakłopotany Pyskacz. -Czkawka mogło ci się coś stać. Straciłem twoją matkę, nie mogę stracić i ciebie. -Wiem więc tym bardziej powinieneś mnie zrozumieć, przecież dla mamy zrobiłbyś wszystko, tak jak ja dla Astrid. Stoik zamyślił się i w końcu doszedł do wniosku ,że Czkawka ma rację dał mu upomnienie, by tak nie robił i pozwolił iść spać. 12.Pomoc Rano po przebudzeniu Astrid zeszła na dół, gdzie siedzieli jej rodzice. -Co się stało? Jak ja się tu znalazłam? -zapytała dziewczyna. -Córciu, powinnaś odpoczywać. -powiedziała jej mama. -Jak ja się tu znalazłam? -zapytała jeszcze raz, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co powiedziała jej matka. -Czkawka cię tu przyniósł i położył na łóżku -powiedziała matka. -Czkawka -przypomniała sobie o swoim chłopaku -To ja już pójdę. -A niby dokąd? -zapytała jej matka, choć dobrze znała odpowiedź. -Do Akademii -powiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna, gdyż wyczuła ,że jej matka nie ma dziś nastroju. -Powinnaś odpoczywać -odezwał się w końcu ojciec. -Nic mi nie jest. -powiedziała. -Chcę iść do przyjaciół. -Idź -odpowiedzieli w końcu jej rodzice. -Ale Czkawka nie będzie z tego zadowolony. Astrid wyszła z domu i udała się do Akademii. Gdy doszła na miejsce, wszyscy byli zdziwieni jej widokiem, ponieważ Czkawka powiedział im ,że Astrid przez jakiś czas nie będzie chodzić na zajęcia. -Astrid, co ty tu robisz? -zapytała się Szpadka. -Przyszłam na lekcję. Do Akademii wszedł Czkawka z Iriną. -Astrid, co ty tu robisz?! -krzyknął Czkawka -Powinnaś odpoczywać. -Taak ,tak wiem ale... -Żadnego ale, idziesz do domu. Wszyscy już szeptali pomiędzy sobą ,że Astrid się z tego nie wyplącze, Czkawka jej nie odpuści. -Ale ja się dobrze czuję -powiedziała podchodząc do niego -Poza tym, teraz możesz mieć mnie na oku ,a dziś nie ma treningu tylko lekcja, więc tak czy siak, będę siedzieć w jednym miejscu. -No dobrze ,zostań. -odpowiedział po chwili wahania chłopak po czym Astrid pocałowała go w policzek. Wszystkim odjęło mowę ,że Astrid potrafi tak zmanipulować Czkawkę. Lekcja minęła szybko. Chłopak chciał jak najszybciej zabrać Astrid do domu, więc gdy tylko lekcja się zakończyła, chłopak zaprowadził Astrid do domu. -Czkawka, moich rodziców nie ma w domu może zostaniesz. -Jasne -odpowiedział jej bez wahania W tym momencie Stoik i Albrecht rozmawiali o wojnie. -Czyli twój syn będzie kierował wojną? -zapytał się Albrecht -Tak -odpowiedział mu krótko Stoik -Teraz opiekuje się Astrid, ale na pewno będzie dowodził wojną. 13.Wojna Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli u niej w pokoju i rozmawiali. -Czkawka, boję się -powiedziała, choć chłopak wiedział ,że jest to dla niej trudne, bo nie lubiła mówić o tym ,że się boi. -Czego? -zapytał i przytulił ją. -Boję się ,że stanie ci się coś złego. -Mi? -Tak tobie przecież Kall ci groził. -powiedziała, po czym spojrzała mu w oczy. -Nie martw się o mnie, nic mi się nie stanie. -odpowiedział jej czule i pocałował ją w usta. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i gwałtowny, obydwoje opadli na łóżko, cały czas się całując. W pewnym momencie do domu wrócili rodzice Astrid i para jak na komendę odskoczyła od siebie i zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Nagle do jej pokoju weszła jej mama. -O Czkawka co ty tu robisz? -zapytała jej mama. -Przyszedłem do Astrid, ale już pójdę, mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. -powiedział i pocałował Astrid w policzek na do widzenia, po czym zwrócił się do jej mamy -Do widzenia. Gdy chłopak wyszedł, Astrid i jej mama poważnie porozmawiały, na temat jej związku z Czkawką. Rano do Berk przypłynęli wodzowie sąsiednich wysp, razem ze swoimi flotami. -Cześć Pyskacz. -powiedziała Astrid wchodząc do jego kuźni. -Cześć Astrid -odpowiedział jej. -Pyskacz musimy porozmawiać. -powiedział Czkawka, wchodząc do jego kuźni -Astrid? Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem ,że jeszcze śpisz. -Jak widać już wstałam. -Co chciałeś Czkawka? -zapytał Pyskacz. -Przyszedłem po mój miecz.-powiedział, po czym Pyskacz dał mu coś, co nie przypominało miecza. -Jesteś pewien ,że to miecz? -zapytała ostrożnie Astrid. -Szczerbatek. -powiedział chłopak ,a smok podpalił to co trzymał -A teraz przypomina ci to miecz? -Tak -odpowiedziała speszona dziewczyna. -Czkawka chodźże. Wszyscy już czekają -zawołał go wódz. -Na co czekają? -zainteresowała się Astrid. -Później ci powiem. -odpowiedział jej chłopak, po czym pobiegł do ojca i razem z nim udali się do Twierdzy. -Więc zgadzacie się? -zapytał Czkawka po naradzie wodzów w Twierdzy. -Tak -odpowiedział mu chór męskich głosów. -Dobrze. Więc widzimy się jutro o świcie obok Twierdzy. -powiedział chłopak, po czym dodał -Czy są jakieś pytania? -Czy twoi jeźdźcy nam pomogą? -Tak. -Słyszałem ,że dwójka twoich jeźdźców to kobiety, czy to prawda? -zapytał wódz Berserków. -Tak, ale one są dobrze przygotowane do walki. -Jednak to nie zmienia faktu ,że to kobiety, które mogą sobie nie poradzić. -mówił dalej. -Uwierzcie, są bardzo dobrze wyszkolone -powiedział Albrecht. -Ja jednak nalegam abyś nam je pokazał. -powiedział nie ulegając wódz. Wtedy inni go poparli, więc Czkawka zaprowadził wszystkich do Akademii, gdzie byli jeźdźcy. -To jest Śledzik ,Sączysmark i Mieczyk. -powiedział Stoik. -A to jest Szpadka. Szpadka jest dobrze zorientowana w smokach i jako pierwsza wytresowała Parzypluja. -powiedział wtedy Szpadka powaliła Mieczyka na ziemię. -Dobrze mogę uwierzyć ,że da sobie radę. -A to jest Astrid. Astrid także jest dobrze obeznana ze smokami, a poza tym jest świetną wojowniczką. -dodał dumny Czkawka spoglądając na piękną dziewczynę, która rozmawiała ze Szpadką po tym jak wstała ona z brata. -Ona? Hahahahahahaha -zaczął śmiać się wódz Berserków -Ona może być dobrą kandydatką na żonę, bo jest piękna, ale jak na wojowniczkę, to raczej nie za bardzo, ale dobrze ,jeśli pokona jednego z moich ludzi, to może iść na wojnę. -Astrid, podejdź tutaj! -krzyknął Stoik. -Więc jeśli pokonasz jednego z moich ludzi, to będziesz mogła iść na wojnę, a że Czkawka mówi ,że jesteś świetną wojowniczką, to masz za zadanie pokonać mojego najlepszego człowieka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Czkawkę, który dał znak żeby się zgodziła. Po 2 minutach walki najlepszy wojownik Berserków leżał na ziemi bardziej zmęczony, niż jakby przebiegł 10 km sprintem. Wszystkim opadły szczęki. -I jak udowodniła ,że może iść na wojnę? -zapytał Czkawka obejmując talię Astrid, która do niego podeszła. Lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Rano wszyscy zebrali się obok twierdzy i popłynęli na smoczą wyspę gdzie znajdował się Drago. Gdy tam dotarli ,zaczęła się walka. 14.Nieoczekiwany obrót sprawy. Walka trwała już kilka godzin i widać było ,że ludzie Drago nie byli przygotowani na taką armię. Nagle, na pole bitwy wszedł Drago i Kall. Drago ruszył do walki ,lecz jego syn zastanawiał się jak zdobyć Astrid, po długim myśleniu postanowił ją po prostu porwać jednak było to utrudnione, gdyż Czkawka trzymał się bardzo blisko niej. Stoik walczył z Drago jednak słabo mu to szło, wtedy do walki włączył się Albrecht i razem pokonali Drago. Wszystko było już przesądzone, ludzie Drago nie mieli szans zwyciężyć i zaczęli się cofać. Kall nie widząc wyjścia, podbiegł szybko do Czkawki i z zaskoczenia dźgnął go nożem w brzuch. Chłopak osunął się bez życia na ziemię. -Czkawka!!! -krzyknęła zrozpaczona dziewczyna, podbiegając do Czkawki, w tym momencie Kall uciekł do lasu -Kocham cię. -szepnął w jej włosy Czkawka po czym zamknął oczy. -Nie, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Proszę. -mówiła dziewczyna cały czas płacząc. Wszyscy zebrali się dookoła nich w ciszy. Stoik podszedł i zobaczył ,że jego syn oddycha, ale z trudem, więc czym prędzej zawieźli go do Gothi. 15.Nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Gothi po zbadaniu chłopaka, zaczęła coś pisać na piasku. -Co ona tam pisze? -zapytał się Stoik. -Pisze ,że jeśli Czkawka przeżyje, to będzie to cud. -odpowiedział mu Pyskacz. -Ty jej to powiesz, czy ja mam to zrobić? -zapytał się Stoika. -Nie, ja jej to powiem -odpowiedział i poszedł do pokoju syna przy którym siedziała Astrid. -Astrid, słuchaj, Gothi powiedziała ,że Czkawka ma małe szanse na przeżycie. -On nie umrze, nie może -szepnęła cicho dziewczyna. -Mam nadzieję -odpowiedział Stoik, wychodząc z jego pokoju. Minął tydzień, odkąd Czkawka został ranny i nadal się nie obudził. Astrid siedziała u niego codziennie po parę godzin. Pewnego dnia Astrid siedziała w Akademii i rozmawiała ze Szpadką. -Astrid!!! -krzyknął Śledzik przerywając dziewczynom rozmowę -Czkawka się obudził -Astrid natychmiast pobiegła do domu chłopaka i wbiegła do jego pokoju. -Czkawka! -krzyknęła ucieszona i przytuliła chłopaka. -Astrid jak ja się cieszę ,że ci nic nie jest -powiedział i przytulił ją. -To ja was zostawię samych -powiedział Stoik i wyszedł z pokoju. -Nie strasz mnie już więcej -powiedziała dziewczyna. -Nic mi nie jest. Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? -Jakiś tydzień -odpowiedziała mu -Czkawka obiecaj mi coś. -Co? -Że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz. -Obiecuję -powiedział i pocałował ją w usta. 16.Urodziny. Po 2 tygodniach Czkawka mógł już swobodnie chodzić. Astrid przebywała z nim codziennie. -Pyskacz, czy mógłbym zostać tu na noc? Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. -powiedział chłopak. -Jasne. A co takiego? Czy to ma jakiś związek z tym ,że zbliżają się urodziny Astrid? -zapytał z ironią. -Mogę czy nie? -Możesz. Czkawka pracował całą noc nad prezentem dla Astrid ,który okazał się być pierścionkiem, ale nie zwykłym pierścionkiem, tylko pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. W końcu nadszedł dzień urodzin Astrid ,Czkawka unikał jej cały dzień, był bardzo zdenerwowany, bo nie wiedział, czy ona się zgodzi zostać jego żoną. -Szpadka, widziałaś może Czkawkę? -zapytała Astrid. -Nie. Myślałam ,że ten dzień spędzicie razem? -Ja też... -powiedziała cicho Astrid po czym poszła nad klif. -Synu co ty tu robisz? Myślałem ,że ten dzień spędzisz razem z Astrid, przecież są jej urodziny. -powiedział Stoik, wchodząc do pokoju syna razem z Pyskaczem. -Mały nie bój się, na pewno się zgodzi. -odpowiedział chłopakowi Pyskacz. -Pyskacz, ale skąd o tym wiesz? -zapytał chłopak. -Znam cię od takiego szkraba -powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na pytające spojrzenie wodza. -Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, o co tu chodzi? -zapytał wódz. -Niech ci to powie twój syn. -powiedział Pyskacz i poszedł do swojej kuźni. -Więc? -Chodzi o to ,że mam zamiar oświadczyć się Astrid. -To wspaniała wiadomość jak najszybciej musimy ją przekazać dalej. -powiedział ucieszony -A ty jak najszybciej idź do Astrid. -Dorze ale nikomu o tym nie mów. -Dobrze nikomu o tym nie powiem. Czkawka poleciał ze Szczerbatkiem poszukać Astrid. Znalazł ją na klifie. -Czkawka! -krzyknęła ucieszona widokiem chłopaka Astrid i przytuliła ją -Cześć Astrid. -powiedział nieśmiało chłopak -Co się stało? -zapytała z przejęciem -Nic ale chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. -O co? -Astrid, czy zostaniesz moją żoną? -zapytał klękając przed nią i wyjmując pierścionek. -Taaak!!!! -krzyknęła i mocno go przytuliła ,a następnie pocałowała w usta. -Wiesz nie mogę w to uwierzyć? -W co? -W to ,że się zgodziłaś. -powiedział i po chwili dodał -W ogóle wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji twoich 20 urodzin. -Dziękuję -odpowiedziała i pocałowała go w usta 17.Oświadczyny Siedzieli jeszcze jakieś 2 godziny na rozmawianiu Astrid uświadomiła sobie to, co powiedziała jej mama podczas jednej z rozmów o ich związku powiedziała mianowicie ,że Czkawka naprawdę ją kocha i nie zostawi nigdy. -Wiesz mam ochotę zostać tu na zawsze, jest tak pięknie, ale niestety trzeba wracać. -powiedziała Astrid, po jakimś czasie milczenia. -Czemu chcesz już wracać? -zapytał Czkawka. -Chyba musimy, przecież nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy. -odpowiedziała mu. Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy i widać było ,że się zmieszał. -Kto o tym wie? -zapytała ,a w głowie pojawiła się taka myśli ,że połowa wioski już o tym wie. -Nikt. No prawie nikt. -powiedział w końcu chłopak. -Kto? -zapytała z rezygnacją. -Pyskacz i mój ojciec. -odpowiedział jej nieśmiało. -Twój ojciec?! Czyli można rzec ,że cała wioska już o tym wie. -powiedziała mu z wyrzutem, sama nie wiedząc czemu, przecież każdy w końcu by się o tym dowiedział. -Przepraszam, wiem ,że nie spędzaliśmy czasu razem, a teraz tylko będzie nam to przeszkadzać. Tymczasem w wiosce wszyscy szykowali się do wielkiego przyjęcia. Gdy para wróciła do wioski, przeczucie Astrid się sprawdziło. Poszli więc do Twierdzy, gdzie znajdowali się goście (czytaj: cała wioska). -Tato mówiłem ci ,że to tajemnica -powiedział chłopak podchodząc do Stoika. -Taaak ale wszyscy się tak ucieszyli więc to dobrze ,że powiedziałem -zatriumfował Stoik Potem tłumaczyli rodzicom Astrid i Stoikowi ,że data ślubu jeszcze nie ustalona i poznają ją dopiero w swoim czasie. 18.Mama Czkawka od razu gdy się obudził, chciał iść po Astrid, lecz gdy tylko wyszedł z domu zobaczył ,że wszyscy jeźdźcy idą w jego stronę. -Astrid, coś się stało? -zapytał przytulając ukochaną. -Mamy problem, coś dzieje się na smoczej wyspie. -powiedziała dziewczyna. -No to na co czekamy? Lecimy. -powiedział i wszyscy polecieli na smoczą wyspę. -Gdzie podziały się wszystkie smoki? -zapytał Czkawka. -Nie wiemy -odpowiedział Śledzik. -Dobra sprawdzimy to. Śledzik ty i Sączysmark idziecie na północ ,bliźniaki południe ,a ja i Astrid sprawdzimy resztę. -Zgoda. -odpowiedzieli mu wszyscy. Gdy tak szukali, nagle Astrid wpadła do dziury. -Astrid! Nic ci nie jest? -zapytał chłopak. -Nic! -odkrzyknęła. -Poczekaj schodzę po ciebie. Po paru minutach chłopak znalazł się na dole i razem z Astrid ruszyli dalej aby znaleźć inne wyjście bo to którym się tu dostali było zbyt wąskie i kręte. Szli już tak z 10 minut. -Gdzie my jesteśmy? -zapytała Astrid. -Nie wiem, ale tam jest światło chodź zobaczymy. Nagle przed ich twarzami wyskoczył smok ,a zza rogu wyłoniła się postać. -Co tu robicie? -zapytała postać -Zgubiliśmy się i szukamy wyjścia. -powiedział chłopak, zasłaniając Astrid. -Na Berk to inną drogą. -odpowiedziała postać. -Skąd wiesz ,że jesteśmy z Berk? -zaciekawiła się Astrid. -Poznałam po Czkawce. -Skąd znasz moje imię? Znam cię? -zapytał chłopak. -Nie, ale ja znam ciebie -odpowiedziała, po czym zdjęła maskę. -Kim jesteś? -zapytał chłopak. -Jestem twoją matką. -Co?! -krzyknęli. -Niemożliwe przecież moja matka zginęła. -Możesz to udowodnić? zapytała Astrid dostrzegając podobieństwo pomiędzy jej narzeczonym, a tą kobietą. -Oczywiście. Nazywasz się Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka Trzeci, masz 20 lat i znamię na prawym ramieniu. Twoim ojcem jest Stoik Wielki, wódz Berk. -powiedziała chcąc przekonać chłopaka o tym ,że jest jego matką. Chłopak się zamyślił, wszystko co powiedziała okazało się być prawdą. 19.Rodzina w komplecie. -Jak to możliwe? -zapytał chłopak -I skąd mam wiedzieć ,że nie jesteś jakimś sługą Drago? -Wiem ,że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda jestem twoją matką. Przez następne 2 godziny Valka opowiadała im całą historię i poprosiła, aby jutro też do niej przylecieli i opowiedzieli jej o Berk. -Astrid nie wiem co myśleć -powiedział Czkawka gdy wylądowali na Berk -Myślisz ,że to moja mama? -Nie mogę ci na to odpowiedzieć posłuchaj serca tylko ono zna odpowiedź. -powiedziała po czym pocałowała go w usta i poszła do domu. Chłopak nie spał całą noc, myśląc nad tym, co powiedziała mu ukochana i nad tym co się stało. Rano razem z Astrid poleciał do Valki i poprosili ją, aby poleciała z nimi na Berk po długich namowach w końcu się zgodziła. -Tato? -zawołał Czkawka, wchodząc do domu z mamą i Astrid. -Jestem na górze, już schodzę. -Wiecie ja chyba się rozmyśliłam -powiedziała Valka, ale było już za późno na zmianę decyzji, gdyż Stoik zszedł na dół i na widok żony skamieniał, jednym słowem. -V...V...Valka? -zapytał z niedowierzaniem wódz. -Witaj Stoiku. -przywitała się kobieta. Wtedy Stoik mocno ją przytulił i zaczęła się rozmowa. Astrid, korzystając z okazji wymknęła się i poszła do swojego pokoju. Nie chciała im przeszkadzać. Stoik znów zorganizował małe przyjęcie, z okazji powrotu żony do domu. Wszyscy mieli się zjawić w twierdzy aby uczcić ten dzień. -Gdzie zniknęłaś, gdy byliśmy u mnie w domu? -zapytał Czkawka podchodząc do Astrid. -Nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać, w końcu dopiero co odzyskałeś mamę. -odpowiedziała. -Chodź, musimy porozmawiać -powiedział do niej i wziął ją za rękę prowadząc na dwór. -O co chodzi? -zapytała ze strachem w głosie, gdy dotarli w miejsce, gdzie Czkawka jej się oświadczył. -Chciał bym porozmawiać o nas -powiedział do niej spokojnie. -O nas? -zapytała myśląc ,że zaraz jej ukochany odwoła zaręczyny. -Tak o nas. Chciałbym cię spytać o datę naszego ślubu. -dokończył a ona poczuła wielką ulgę. -Wiesz, myślałam o jakiejś wiosennej porze -powiedziała. -Też tak myślałem ale wolałem się upewnić więc chyba możemy wszystkim powiedzieć o naszej decyzji. -powiedział i razem poszli do Twierdzy. 20.Data ustalona -Tato, czy mógłbym coś ogłosić? -zapytał się chłopak -Tak synu -odpowiedział mu wódz po czym zwrócił się do ludu -Słuchajcie ludzie, mój syn chce coś ogłosić! -Chciałbym powiedzieć ,że data ślubu mojego i Astrid jest już ustalona ,a jest to dzień po moim przejęciu obowiązków wodza. -powiedział chłopak ,a wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa-No nareszcie się zdecydowaliście -pogratulował synowi z dumą. -Tak -powiedział Czkawka i resztę wieczoru spędził z Astrid. Rano chłopaka obudził Szczerbatek zrzucając go z łóżka. -Co jest mordko? -zapytał zaspany. -Dziękuję Szczerbatku -powiedział dobrze znany mu głos. -Astrid, co ty tu robisz? -zapytał wstając i całując ją w policzek. -Twój ojciec kazał mi ciebie obudzić. -Naprawdę? -Tak kazał nam przyjść do Twierdzy. -powiedziała wychodząc z jego pokoju pozwalając mu się ubrać (PS Tak dla waszej wiadomości spał w spodniach. Wolę powiedzieć zanim ktoś wyskoczy z inteligentnym Komentarzem "Czkawka spał nago???"). -A wiesz po co mamy tam przyjść? -zapytał schodząc po pewnym czasie na dół gdzie czekała na niego Astrid. -Nie ,ale wiem ,że będą tam moi i twoi rodzice -odpowiedziała mu gdy szli razem trzymając się za ręce -No nareszcie przyszliście -powiedział Stoik -Co tak długo? -Szczerbatek musiał mi pomóc. Nie mogłam go obudzić -powiedziała ze śmiechem. -No dobrze ale mamy teraz do omówienia bardzo ważną sprawę -powiedział poważnie. -Coś się stało? -zapytał ostrożnie chłopak. -Tak -odpowiedział ojciec Astrid -Chodzi o... -Wasz ślub -dokończyła Valka. -A dokładniej? -zapytali razem. -Astrid ty pójdziesz z nami ,a Czkawka zostanie tutaj -powiedziała jej mama i razem z Valką zabrały ją do jej domu. Po 3 godzinach spotkania i rozmowy Astrid postanowiła iść na klif często tam chodziła aby pomyśleć. Nagle ktoś objął ją w tali i nim się obejrzała była już parę metrów nad ziemią. -Aaaaa....!!! -krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna -Spokojnie, nie bój się. -powiedział jej chłopak -Czkawka, zabiję cię! Masz mnie postawić na ziemi! -Myślałem ,że nie masz lęku wysokości. -zaśmiał się, gdy już wylądowali ,a Astrid nadal trzymała się go kurczowo. 21.Niesamowity biwak. -Możesz się mnie puścić, już jesteśmy na ziemi. Gdy dziewczyna się go puściła, od razu oberwał tak ,że upadł na ziemię. -Za co to? -zapytał podnosząc się. -Nie waż się mnie więcej tak straszyć -powiedziała wściekła. -Przepraszam -powiedział ulgowo i pocałował ją w policzek. -Nie mogłeś po prostu do mnie podejść? -zapytała, gdy już usiedli. -Tak było ciekawiej. -Jak minęło ci spotkanie? -zapytała. -A tobie? -zadał to samo pytanie. -szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tylu rodzajów kwiatów. -Ja za to jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tylu mieczy. -Mieczy? -zapytała z niezrozumieniem. -Tak. Wódz do ślubu musi mieć miecz ze sobą -powiedział, ale nagle coś mu się przypomniało -Słyszałem ,że wybierałaś suknię ślubną. -Tak, wybierałyśmy. -I wybrałaś jakąś? -zapytał z nadzieją ,że może Astrid powie mu o wyborze. -Tak, wybrałam. -A jaką? -Dowiesz się w dzień ślubu -odpowiedziała mu, przytulając się do niego. Nazajutrz wszyscy jeźdźcy wybrali się na biwak na smoczą wyspę. Podzielili się na 3 zespoły, bo musieli przy okazji patrolować wyspę. Saczysmark i Śledzik patrolowali środek wyspy ,Bliźniaki patrolowali góry, a Astrid i Czkawka plażę i jaskinie. -Nic się nie dzieje -powiedziała po pewnym czasie Astrid. -A co, chciałabyś walki? -zapytał żartobliwie Czkawka. -Nie. Ale nie ma też smoków, to trochę dziwne nie uważasz? -Może i tak -powiedział ale po chwili dodał -Mamy przynajmniej czas tylko dla siebie. -I co w związku z tym? -zapytała. Czkawka jej nie odpowiedział, tylko objął ją w talii i zaczął całować. -Szczerbatek! -krzyknął chłopak, gdy smok zaczął ciągnąć go za protezę ,a on i Astrid wylądowali na ziemi. -Co się stało? Smok nie odpowiedział tylko pobiegł do Wichury. -Myślę ,że mój ojciec dał mu za zadanie pilnować nas. -powiedział widząc pytające spojrzenie narzeczonej. 22.Wielki powrót. Rano, wszyscy mieli spotkać się na plaży ,a potem lecieć na Berk. -I gdzie oni są? -zapytała Astrid. -Nie wiem. Po chwili, reszta jeźdźców w końcu dotarła na plażę. -I gdzie wyście byli? -zapytała zdenerwowana czekaniem Astrid. -Sorry piękna, ale mieliśmy pewien problem. -powiedział zasapany Sączysmark -Widzieliśmy... -zaczął ale przerwał mu męski głos. -Tęskniliście???!!! -zapytał wychodząc z krzaków Kall. -Co? -szepnęła przestraszona Astrid. -Witaj moja piękna. -przywitał się z nią ,a Czkawka schował ją za swoimi plecami. -Czego chcesz? -zapytał wściekły Czkawka. -Chyba to jest głupie, pytanie nie uważasz? Wydaje mi się ,że wiesz. -powiedział i spojrzał na dziewczynę za jego plecami. -Nigdy jej nie dostaniesz. -Przekonajmy się -powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem -Jeśli ze mną pójdziesz to nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. -powiedział to, a jego wojsko związało resztę jeźdźców. -Puść ich, ona i tak z tobą nie pójdzie! -krzyknął i wyjął miecz. Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. -Kocham Cię -szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. -Co ty robisz? -zapytał zdezorientowany Czkawka. -Mądra dziewczyna -pochwalił Kall -Wypuścić ich!!! -Nigdy cię nie zostawię -powiedział Czkawka gdy Astrid stanęła obok Kalla. -Zostawisz -powiedziała Astrid -Szczerbatek. -powiedziała do smoka ,a ten od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i nim Czkawka się obejrzał, już był w powietrzu ,a obok niego lecieli inni jeźdźcy. Wtedy Astrid kopnęła Kalla (w Bardzo czułe miejsce) i zaczęła uciekać. 23. Śmierć jest jedyną drogą ucieczki. Nagle Astrid zatrzymała się nad brzegiem klifu. -Mam cię! -krzyknął Kall i zaczął do niej biec. Astrid w porę się odsunęła, więc Kall jej nie złapał, tylko wpadł w przepaść, ale zanim to się stało, lekko się zakołysał i zdążył złapać Astrid za kaptur. Razem wpadli do wzburzonego morza. -Nieeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -krzyknął Czkawka. Jeźdźcy zaczęli jej szukać jednak bez skutecznie nagle Szpadka zawołała ich i coś im pokazała. -Czy to jest...? -zapytał niepewnie Sączysmark. -Aaa to jest to!!! -krzyknął Mieczyk. -Czyli co? -To jest opaska Astrid! -walnęła brata w głowę. -Nie, to niemożliwe. -szepnął Czkawka i zacisnął opaskę mocniej w dłoni. -Przykro nam stary -powiedział Sączysmark i poklepał go po ramieniu, jednak szybko cofnął dłoń, gdy zobaczył łzy na jego policzku. -Wracajmy. -Co się stało? -zapytała Valka, gdy ich zobaczyła. Wtedy jeźdźcy wszystko jej opowiedzieli, pod koniec opowieści Czkawka nagle wstał i szybko wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. -Chyba powinnam z nim pogadać. -powiedziała Valka jednak nie odważyła się ruszyć. -Jesteście pewni ,że nie żyje? -Tak -powiedział cicho Śledzik i wszyscy udali się do swoich domów. 24.Miłość jest jak mapa, zawsze znajdzie drogę. -Co, gdzie ja jestem? To musi być jakaś podwodna jaskinia, tylko jak się z niej wydostać? Dziewczyna podeszła do ściany i zaczęła szukać wyjścia. Tym czasem na Berk... -Synu, gdzie znów idziesz? -zapytał się Stoik -Na smoczą wyspę. -Po co? -zapytał, choć i tak znał odpowiedź. -Po Astrid. -Przecież minęły 3 dni.-powiedział Stoik -Musisz się z tym pogodzić ,że ona umarła. Lecz Czkawka mu nie odpowiedział, tylko poleciał. -A ten to gdzie znowu? -zapytała Valka. -Powiedział ,że ją znajdzie. -Na Thora, gdzie ja jestem? -zapytała głośno dziewczyna, gdy wyszła z jaskini -Moment, to smocza wyspa. Po paru godzinach marszu, dziewczyna usłyszała głos, ale nie wiedziała do kogo należy i co mówi. -Czkawka, gdzie ty jesteś?! -zapytał głośno Sączysmark próbując znaleźć kuzyna. -Poleciał jej szukać -powiedziała Valka -Znowu? -zapytał zmęczony tym wszystkim chłopak. -Tak -odpowiedział zły Stoik. -Ale nie wiem po co, skoro ona nie żyje -powiedział tracąc nadzieję. -Astrid! Astrid! -wołał Czkawka, szukając jej po całej wyspie. -Spokojnie, Szczerbatek, może nie słyszy.-powiedział, widząc minę smoka. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach, chłopak próbował sprawdzić, co to, gdy z drugiej strony ktoś wypadł. -Ałł.. moja kostka -syknęła dziewczyna. leżąc na ziemi. -Astrid!!! -krzyknął Czkawka, podbiegając do dziewczyny i mocno ją przytulając, nie zważając na to, czy jest brudna i ma poszarpane ubranie. -Czkawka, jak ja się cieszę ,że cię widzę.-wyszeptała. -Nikt mi nie wierzył -powiedział jakby do siebie i pocałował ją w usta. 25.Nareszcie razem. -Coś ci się stało? -zapytał z troską Czkawka. -Jak się czujesz? -Boli mnie kostka -odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach, z powodu bólu i radości. -Pokaż ją -powiedział i lekko dotknął jej kostki, a ona zawyła z bólu. -Przepraszam -dodał, po czym wziął ją na ręce, posadził na Szczerbatku i polecieli na Berk do domu Gothi. -Gothi!!!- krzyknął, niosąc swoją ukochaną do domu staruszki. Która co tu długo mówić, była bardzo zaskoczona ich widokiem ,a szczególnie widokiem Astrid, którą uważała za zmarłą. Czkawka położył Astrid na łóżku, a mędrczyni po zbadaniu jej stwierdziła ,że ma zwichniętą kostkę. Nagle do jej domu przyszedł Pyskacz ,a jego mina świadczyła o tym ,że widok żywej Astrid jest dla niego czymś dziwnym ,jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. -Jak się czujesz kochanie? -zapytał Czkawka podchodząc do niej. -Dobrze, ale chcę już znaleźć się w domu. -Dobrze, ale.... -powiedział niepewnie. -Ale co? -Wszyscy myślą ,że nie żyjesz -powiedział spuszczając głowę -Łał to jestem ciekawa ich reakcji -powiedziała, po czym polecieli do jej domu. Gdy weszli, w domu zastali jej rodziców. -Astrid, córeczko!!! Ty żyjesz!!!-krzyknęli jej rodzice i chcieli ją uściskać ale Czkawka nadal trzymał ją na rękach. Więc chłopak zaniósł ją do pokoju i położył na łóżku. Po jakimś czasie, przyszli wszyscy posłuchać o tym ,że Astrid zmartwychwstała (wszyscy czytaj: Sączysmark ,Śledzik ,bliźniaki ,Stoik ,Valka i Pyskacz). Po 2 godzinach opowieści, Czkawka wreszcie zabrał głos -Myślę ,że Astrid powinna odpocząć -powiedział dając do zrozumienia ,żeby poszli, bo chce z nią pobyć sam na sam. -Ja się czujesz? -zapytał całując ją w skroń. -Dobrze, nie musisz mnie niańczyć -powiedziała lekko poirytowana. -Zgoda -odpowiedział ze śmiechem, widząc jej minę. -Wpadnę do ciebie jutro, to pogadamy na spokojnie ,a teraz idź spać -powiedział i wyszedł. 26. Zawody Następne dni minęły szybko, Astrid dużo czasu spędzała z Czkawką. W końcu nadszedł festiwal Roztopów. Astrid czuła się już lepiej, dlatego postanowiła pójść do Akademii. -Cześć -przywitała się, wchodząc na arenę. -Cześć -odpowiedzieli jej przyjaciele. -Mogłem się domyślić ,że nie będziesz długo odpoczywać -dodał Czkawka. -Dzieciaki, mam nowinę -powiedział Pyskacz wchodząc na arenę. -Otóż w tegorocznych zawodach będą uczestniczyć tylko mężczyźni -powiedział z dumą. -Ale dlaczego? -zapytały wściekłe dziewczyny. -Ej, wy będziecie sędziować -usprawiedliwiał się Pyskacz. Po długich namowach, dziewczyny się zgodziły. Nagle, Sączysmark krzyknął. -Ale to nie fair!!! -Niby czemu? -zapytał już mocno wnerwiony Pyskacz. -Bo Czkawka wygra -powiedział -Skoro Astrid będzie sędziować to on na pewno wygra. -Niby jak? -zapytała się go dziewczyna. -Nooo... No nie wiem, ale wygra -powiedział spuszczając głowę. Astrid miała już mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale Czkawka ją powstrzymał. Zawody minęły bardzo miło ,a jeśli chodzi o kwestię wygrania, to Czkawka jak co roku pozwolił Sączysmarkowi wygrać, lecz wódz i Valka zorientowali się o dobroci syna. -Czkawka, czemu co rok pozwalasz mu wygrać? -zapytała się Astrid, gdy zawody się skończyły. -Też bym chciała wiedzieć -powiedziała Valka, podchodząc do nich ze Stoikiem. -A niech sobie wygrywa te zawody, ja już z nim wygrałem, kiedy starałem się o Astrid. To ona jest dla mnie najważniejsza, nie te głupie medale -powiedziawszy to, objął Astrid w tali i pocałował w usta. Wszyscy, który słyszeli tę rozmowę (czyli: Sączysmark ,Śledzik ,bliźniaki i Pyskacz oraz rodzice Czkawki) zrobili miny, jakby usłyszeli coś bardzo niedorzecznego i spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę, oprócz Astrid. -Naprawdę to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałam -powiedziała i razem z Czkawką wybrali się na spacer. 27.Wymarzony dzień cz.1 Rano po przebudzeniu, Astrid poszła nad klif popatrzeć na morze. Od paru dni nie widziała się z Czkawką, gdyż dziś było jego przejęcie obowiązków wodza i musiał się do tego przygotować. -A to dokąd? -zapytał Stoik, widząc wychodzącego syna. -Rozumiem ,że musiałem się przygotowywać do ceremonii, ale nie sądzisz ,że skoro jutro jest też mój ślub, to chciałbym zobaczyć się ze swoją narzeczoną? -powiedział oburzony chłopak. -Rozumiemy. Możesz iść -powiedziała Valka -Jak myślisz, co teraz robi Czkawka? -zapytała się Wichury -Szuka swojej narzeczonej ,a właściwie to już znalazł. -powiedział, podchodząc do niej i całując ją w policzek. -Miło cię widzieć -powiedziała, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu gdy usiedli -Jak tam, denerwujesz się? -Trochę, ale jutrzejszym dniem ,a ty? -Nie mogę usiedzieć w jednym miejscu -zażartowała. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze dobre pół godziny, aż Czkawka stwierdził ,że musi iść. Mogliby tak siedzieć i rozmawiać, o wszystkim i o niczym, po prostu cieszyli się tym ,że są razem. Parę godzin później: -Teraz Gothi namaluje na czole naszego nowego wodza znak wszystkich byłych wodzów Berk. -powiedział Pyskacz. Po wszystkim, Czkawka musiał jeszcze porozmawiać z przybyłymi wodzami i wysłuchać ich rad na temat tego, jak być wodzem. Po całej ceremonii, Astrid siedziała w domu i oglądała swoją suknię ślubną. Gdy włożyła ją do szafy i chciała już położyć się spać poczuła ,że ktoś ją przytula w pasie i całuje w szyję. -Cześć -szepnął jej do ucha miły, męski głos. -Hej -odpowiedziała mu, zaskoczona jego widokiem -Coo tu robisz? -Chciałem cię zobaczyć, a co? -Nic, tylko się pytam. -odpowiedziała szybko, ale chłopak wiedział ,że coś przed nim ukrywa. -Co się stało? -zapytał z troską i posadził ją na swoich kolanach, sam siadając na jej łóżku. 28. Wymarzony dzień cz.2 -Chodzi o to ,że się boję -powiedziała skrycie, skrywając głowę w jego szyi. -Czego? -Nie wiem -skłamała. Tak naprawdę bała się ślubu i ich pierwszej nocy razem. -Astrid, nie bój się -powiedział całując ją w usta. -Chyba już pójdę, do zobaczenia. -Do zobaczenia -powiedziała cicho gdy on wychodził z jej pokoju przez okno Rano do Astrid przyszła jej mama, oraz mama Czkawki, przyprowadzając ze sobą Gothi. Parę godzin później, Czkawka stał już koło swojego ojca, który miał udzielić ślubu. Astrid usłyszała muzykę i weszła do Twierdzy prowadzona przez swojego ojca. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni jej widokiem, niektórzy nawet zastanawiali się, czy to jest naprawdę ona. Była ubrana w piękną suknię z białym trenem. Cała ceremonia trwała ponad dwie godziny, a potem jeszcze uczta w Twierdzy. Po wszystkim byli tak zmęczeni ,że nie mogli stać na nogach, a przecież dla nich jeszcze święto się nie skończyło, przed nimi była jeszcze noc. Ta cudowna noc, której Astrid tak się bała. Gdy Czkawka zaniósł swoją żonę do ich sypialni, od razu opadli na łóżko i zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Razem spędzili najpiękniejszą noc w życiu. 29.List NIKT NIE ZGADŁ!!!! :'( Niektórzy byli bardzo blisko jednak nie do końca. Więc dedyk dla ...Wszystkich ;) Rano Czkawka otworzył oczy i zobaczył śpiącą jeszcze żonę. Uświadomił sobie, ile kosztowało ją to, co się stało w nocy. Nagle Astrid przebudziła się i uniosła głowę do góry tak ,że bez problemu mogła spojrzeć swojemu mężowi w oczy. -Witaj kochanie. Jak się spało? -przywitał ją -Bardzo dobrze. -odpowiedziała całując go w usta, -Kocham cię -Ja ciebie też. -odpowiedział, -Czkawka? -Tak? -To była najwspanialsza noc w moim życiu. Miałeś rację, sama nie wiem, czego się bałam -wyznała mu. Czkawka jej nie odpowiedział, tylko przytulił ją mocniej. Nagle do ich domu ktoś zapukał. -Sprawdzę, kto to. -powiedział do żony zakładając spodnie i udał się otworzyć drzwi. Astrid w tym samym czasie zaczęła się ubierać. -Czkawka, przepraszam ,że wam przeszkadzam, ale mam dla was wiadomość -powiedział Śledzik wpychając się do środka. Astrid już się ubrała, jednak nadal rozczochrana zeszła na dół. -Śledzik, co ty tu robisz!? -zapytał zdziwiona, bardziej spodziewała się Valki albo Stoicka, no ewentualnie Pyskacza, ale nie Śledzika -Spokojni,e ja tylko na chwilę -powiedział szybko, jednak po chwili znów się do niej odwrócił i przyjrzał się jej uważnie -Nowa fryzura? Astrid po tych słowach spojrzała na mały kosmyk włosów zwisający jej do oka, a potem morderczym wzrokiem na biednego chłopaka, który jeszcze nic nie przeczuwał. -Eee... too znaczy.....Na razie muszę już lecieć -powiedział pośpiesznie i wybiegł z domu. -Hahahahaha... -Nagle Czkawka zaczął śmiać się tak, jakby ktoś powiedział mu dobry kawał. -A tobie co tak wesoło? -warknęła Astrid. -Twoja mina była bezcenna. -Osz ty! -krzyknęła i rzuciła się na niego. Obydwoje opadli na krzesło i zaczęli się śmiać. -Co to za list? -spytała się, wygodnie siadając na kolanach męża. -To od Asai, chce nam podziękować za pomoc, więc zaprasza nas do siebie. Podobno statek ma po nas przypłynąć jutro. -To świetnie, już nie mogę się doczekać -powiedziała przytulając się do niego i całując go w policzek. 30.Odwiedziny. Nazajutrz po Czkawkę i Astrid przypłynął statek. Czkawka już wytłumaczył ojcu ,że jest to ważna wyprawa, więc na ten czas Stoik zajął się osadą. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zostali przywitani przez Asaję i Irinę, oraz resztę wyspy. -Witam na mojej wyspie -przywitała się Asaja przytulając wpierw Astrid ,a potem jej męża. -Witaj As. Po co tak oficjalnie? -zaśmiała się Astrid. Asaja zaczęła się śmiać. -Ty nigdy się nie zmienisz? -zapytała przyjaciółkę Asaja. -Tak się cieszę ,ze przypłynęliście. Tęskniłam za wami -dodała Irina. -Teraz zapraszam na ucztę. -powiedziała As. Czkawka domyślił się ,że As jest córką wodza który właśnie do nich doszedł gdy szli na ucztę w ich twierdzy. -Astrid widzę ,że w końcu się ustatkowałaś. -powiedziała Asaja spoglądając na Czkawkę. -Tak. -Czkawka uważaj na nią. Potrafi pokazać pazurki. -dodała As -Ja?-zadziwiła się Astrid -Tak, ty.-powiedział pewien mężczyzna o blond włosach i potężnej budowie -Ja już znam te twoje pazurki. -Przesadzacie -Cześć jestem Kevin ,a ty pewnie jesteś jej chłopakiem. -powiedział i wyciągnął rękę do Czkawki. Czkawka wymienił spojrzenie z żoną i z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział. -Nie. Ja jestem jej mężem. -Co, kiedy? -zapytali wszyscy chórem. -Dwa dni temu -dodała Astrid. Wszystkim odjęło mowę więc postanowili porozmawiać o czymś innym. Późnym wieczorem wszyscy udali się spać. 31.Wspomnienia Ten wpis dedykuję mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Paulinie, za to ,że próbowała napisać ten rozdział, ale niestety się wykasowało. Za co serdecznie przepraszam, bo w poniedziałek nie było wpisu. Oraz mojej największej fance, która zmotywowała mnie do napisania tego rozdziału dziś. Rano, gdy Astrid się obudziła leżała na plecach ,a Czkawka bawił się jej włosami. -Jak się spało? -zapytał jej ukochany. Astrid tylko się przeciągnęła i pocałowała go lekko w usta. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do swojego pokoju. Astrid wstała i otworzyła drzwi przed którymi stała Irina. -Hej! Sorry ,że przeszkadzam, ale czy chcielibyście obejrzeć wyspę? -zapytała. -Jasne -powiedział Czkawka stając za żoną. -To super! Widzimy się o jedenastej przed domem. -ucieszyła się i zostawiła ich samych. O jedenastej wszyscy już czekali na Astrid i Czkawkę. -To gdzie najpierw idziemy? -zapytał Czkawka. -Do lasu. -powiedziała Asaja i wymieniła z Astrid spojrzenie. Gdy doszli do lasu, zza drzew wyskoczyło kilku ludzi w maskach. Astrid lekko się wystraszyła i odskoczyła do tyłu. -Myślałem ,że trudno cię wystraszyć. -powiedział pewien chłopak, ściągając maskę, którą miał na twarzy. -Daren!!! -krzyknęła wściekła Astrid -Nudzi ci się, czy co?! -Dawno cię nie widziałem i chciałem sprawdzić z chłopakami, czy się zmieniłaś. -powiedział. Po krótkiej rozmowie, wszyscy udali się dalej. Gdy zobaczyli całą wyspę i wrócili do swojego pokoju, ktoś znów zapukał do ich drzwi. -O co chodzi? -zapytała Astrid. -Ktoś do was. -powiedziała zdenerwowana zachowaniem gościa Asaja -Czkawka, no nareszcie! -Sączysmark, co ty tu robisz? -zapytał Czkawka -Przyleciałem zabrać was na Berk. Stoick chce was widzieć. Podobno coś ważnego, ale nie wiem co. -powiedział. -Dobra lecimy. -powiedziała Astrid i pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi. Gdy dolecieli do Berk. Stoick już na nich czekał i oznajmił im ,że ma przyjechać jego stara znajoma. Minęły już 2 tygodnie ,a gości jeszcze nie było widać. Nagle zaczęły brzmieć trąby oznajmujące przybycie gości. Czkawka wraz ze swoją ukochaną udał się przywitać gości przybyłych na Berk. Gdy tak stali i czekali, aż ktoś wyjdzie z łodzi Astrid zgięła się w pół i mocno zacisnęła powieki. Czkawka bardzo się tym zaniepokoił, ale Astrid go uspokoiła ,że to nic takiego. Młody wódz wiedział ,że jego ,żona nie mówi mu prawdy, gdyż zauważył ,że od paru dni dziwnie się zachowuje. Kobieta chodziła niewyspana i cały czas źle się czuła. Po przywitaniu się z wszystkimi zaczęła się uczta w Twierdzy. Po jakimś czasie nagle Astrid zasłabła i gdyby nie Czkawka dziewczyna upadła by na podłogę jednak on w porę ją złapał i zaniósł do domu ,a Stoik poleciał po Gothi. Staruszka po zbadaniu dziewczyny, wyszła z ich sypialni i napisała na piasku coś co całkowicie ich zaszokowało. Kto zgadnie co dolega Astrid ten ma dedyk. pierwsze 3 osoby 32.Cud Ten wpis jest z dedykacją dla HeimerPLa123 ,Użytkownika Wikii 193.24.244.2 i Użytkownika Wikii 37.31.126.125. Po 2 godzinach Astrid się obudziła i nadal z zawrotami głowy zeszła na dół. -Czkawka? -zapytała ,a mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, lecz tylko na krótką chwilę. Następnie, mężczyzna spoważniał, podszedł do swojej żony, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. -Czemu mam leżeć? Przecież dobrze się czuję. -zaprotestowała kobieta. -Gdy zemdlałaś, mój ojciec poleciał po Gothi, żeby cię zbadała. -I co? -I o mało co ,a i ja bym zemdlał. -powiedział ze śmiechem. Astrid spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Jednak on jej nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na jej brzuch i uśmiechnął się czule. Kobieta z przerażeniem i szczęściem uświadomiła sobie, co chciał przekazać jej mąż. -Naprawdę? -zapytała ze łzami w oczach. -Tak. Będziemy rodzicami. -powiedział czule ją przytulając. Nagle do ich sypialni wpadli jeźdźcy. -Co się dzieje? -zapytała Astrid. -Mamy wam przekazać ,ze na horyzoncie pojawiły się... -zaczął Sączysmark ale przerwał mu Śledzik. -Statki. -Statki wroga? -zapytała z przerażeniem Astrid. -Nie. Statki Albrechta i przyjaciół Astrid -powiedział Mieczyk ,a Astrid odetchnęła z ulgą. Czkawka objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w skroń. -To dlaczego nas straszycie? -zapytał wściekły wódz. -Astrid nie może się denerwować. -Niby czemu? -zapytał Sączysmark. -Ja wiem ,ja wiem! -krzyknął Mieczyk -Chodzi o to ,że Astrid jest w ciąży. -Co?! -zapytał Śledzik -Nie, to na pewno dlatego ,że zasłabła. Pewnie się czymś zatruła. -Eee... właściwie to Mieczyk ma rację. -powiedział szczęśliwy przyszły ojciec. -No widzicie. Mam rację. -powiedział dumnie wypinając pierś Mieczyk -Ale ,że co? -zapytał po chwili. Reszta jeźdźców walnęła się tylko dłońmi w czoła. -Aleś ty głupi brat. -powiedziała Szpadka -Astrid, tak się cieszę. -Dzięki, Szpadka. -odpowiedziała przyjaciółce -Dobra, to chodźmy ich przywitać. -Astrid, co ty tu robisz? -zapytał Stoick, gdy małżeństwo dotarło już do portu. -Powinnaś odpoczywać. -Przecież nie będzie wiecznie leżała. -usprawiedliwiła synową Valka. -Witajcie -przywitał się ze wszystkimi Albrecht. -Astrid! -krzyknęła Asaja i uściskała przyjaciółkę. Trochę zbyt mocno, więc Astrid lekko się skrzywiła. -Wszystko w porządku? -zapytał z troską Czkawka. -Tak -odpowiedziała mu -Przecież to nie choroba. 33. Wiadomość. Wszyscy poszli do Twierdzy aby powitać nowych gości. -Asaja, czemu przypłynęłaś? -zapytała szeptem Astrid. -Chciałam was odwiedzić. Następne 2 godziny minęły bardzo miło na rozmowach, jednak Astrid nie czuła się najlepiej. -Czkawka? -zapytała swojego męża -Czy możemy już iść? -Oczywiście, kochanie. -powiedział jej mąż, który jako jedyny wiking (oprócz Astrid) nie pił. -Tato, my już pójdziemy. -powiedział wódz, wstając i ciągnąc za sobą żonę. -To ja was odprowadzę -zaproponowała nieśmiało Asaja. Gdy wyszli na dwór, Czkawka szedł z Astrid pod rękę. -Astrid ,a ty czemu nie piłaś? -zapytała przyjaciółkę. -Nie mogę -Niby czemu? -Bo jest w ciąży -powiedział dumny wódz. -Naprawdę!? To taka cudowna wiadomość. Gratulację. -powiedziała i ich uściskała. Rano gdy Astrid się obudziła spostrzegła ,że nie ma przy niej Czkawki. -Czkawka?! -zapytała głośno schodząc na dół. -Tak? Coś się stało? -Nie nic. Tylko nie wiedziałam gdzie jesteś. -Teraz już wiesz. -zaśmiał się przytulając ja -Boli cię coś? Jak się czujesz? -Bywało lepiej. -odpowiedziała zmęczona. -Moi rodzice chcą dziś ogłosić ,ze jesteś w ciąży. Dasz radę? -Tak. Wieczorem wszyscy zebrali się w Twierdzy. Stoick wszedł na scenę i zawołał do siebie syna ,Astrid i Valkę. -Chciałbym coś ogłosić. Jako były wódz i najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie. -powiedział dumny. -Chodzi o to ,że Astrid i mój syn, wasz wódz... Zostaną rodzicami. Wszyscy zaczęli im gratulować i życzyć szczęścia. Niektóre kobiety mówiły ,że będzie chłopczyk ,a niektóre ,ze dziewczynka. A wy jak myślicie które mają rację??? 34.Oczekiwanie Mijały tygodnie i miesiące. Po Astrid coraz bardziej było widać ,że jest w ciąży. -Witaj skarbie. -powitał żonę Czkawka, który właśnie wrócił z zebrania wodzów na Trzęśliwych Brzegach. -O hej. -powiedziała radośnie i po chwili syknęła z bólu. Mężczyzna szybko do niej podbiegł -Co się dzieje? -zapytał wystraszony mężczyzna. -Nic tylko czasem mam bóle. -odpowiedziała, siadając na krześle -Jednak to już 8 miesiąc. Minęły kolejne dni ,a Astrid czuła się coraz gorzej. -Astrid, może nie powinienem jechać. -powiedział Czkawka, gdyż zbliżało się kolejne zebranie wodzów -Czkawka, dam sobie radę. -odpowiedziała mu, odprowadzając go do portu. -Wrócę jak najszybciej. Obiecuję. -powiedział całując ją lekko w usta. -Kocham cię -Ja ciebie bardziej. -odpowiedział jej i wsiadł do łodzi "Popłynął" pomyślała kobieta. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Byłą to dłoń Valki. -Powinnaś odpoczywać. -powiedziała i położyła dłoń na jej brzuchu. -To już niedługo. Minęły już trzy dni od wyjazdu Czkawki. Astrid właśnie siedziała w ich sypialni i myślała nad tym, co by było gdyby dzieci urodziły się w czasie wyjazdu jej męża. Przeklęła się w myślach za ten pomysł i poszła do Valki. Robiła tak gdy chciała dostać poradę lub jej się nudziło. Za dwa dni Czkawka miał wrócić do domu. Astrid siedziała i robiła porządki w półkach, gdy nagle dostrzegła mały notes. Wzięła go i zaczęła czytać od pierwszej strony, na której było napisane "Pamiętnik Astrid". Drogi Pamiętniku Dziś jest pierwszy dzień Smoczego Szkolenia. Było ciężko, ale nie najgorzej, choć inni mieli trudniej, na przykład Czkawka. Nie lubię chłopaka, ale denerwuje mnie, jak mu dokuczają. Przecież to nie jego wina ,że jest... inny. Astrid Parę stron dalej: Drogi Pamiętniku Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Dziś zdarzyło się coś, co zmieniło całe moje życie. Porwał mnie smok i to Nocna Furia. Na której potem leciałam razem z Czkawką.Tak z Czkawką. Kto by pomyślał ,że ten chudy chłopak jest taki odważny. Zauroczył mnie tym ,że był gotów oddać swoje życie za tego smoka. Sądzę ,że będzie tego potem żałował, tak jak ja żałuję tego ,że pocałowałam go w policzek. Co ja mam zrobić? Czuję ,że wariuję i to przez kogo przez takiego chłopaka. Pomocy! Astrid Dalej: Drogi Pamiętniku Naprawdę chyba zwariowałam. Gdy Czkawka walczył z Czerwoną Śmiercią, bałam się o niego. Kiedy wszyscy myśleli ,że umarł płakałam za nim. Kiedy okazało się ,że żyje, byłam najszczęśliwszą osobą na Berk. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia, w którym się obudził i to nie dlatego ,że mogłam go zobaczyć ale dlatego ,ze pocałowałam go i to w usta. Chyba mu się podobam, bo uśmiechnął się do mnie. Jestem ciekawa, co jutro się stanie. Astrid Kobieta zamyśliła się. Wspominała czasy kiedy byłą jeszcze nastolatką ,a teraz jest już kobietą i to na dodatek w ciąży. Na następnych stronach też były ciekawe wpisy jednak ją najbardziej zaciekawił ostatni wpis. Drogi Pamiętniku Dzisiejszy wpis jest ostatni. Moje życie nabrało sensu. Mam prawdziwych przyjaciół oraz cudownego chłopaka... Czkawkę mojego pogromce smoków. Muszę to w końcu powiedzieć, nie wiem jak to ująć w słowa ale ... JA ASTRID HOFFERSON JESTEM ZAKOCHANA W CZKAWCE. Astrid Przyszłej matce poleciały łzy. W tej jednej ulotnej chwili przypomniała sobie wszystko, co kiedyś łączyło ją i jej obecnego męża. Nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię. -Czemu płaczesz? -zapytał ją miły czuły głos który tak uwielbiała. -Nic. Tylko znalazłam swój stary pamiętnik. A ty co ty robisz? Myślałam ,że masz wrócić dopiero za dwa dni. -Bo miałem, ale powiedziałem im ,ze jesteś w ciąży i pozwolili przypłynąć mi wcześniej. -To świetnie -ucieszyła się ale zaraz dodała poważnie. -To już niedługo. No wiesz poród. -I co? Boisz się? -zapytał z troską. -Tak. -Ale czego? -zadał kolejne pytanie, nic nie rozumiejąc. -Boję się ,że umrę, albo umrze nasze dziecko. -odpowiedziała cicho płacząc. -Nie bój się -odpowiedział jej i przytulił ją. Sam właśnie sobie uświadomił ,że nie chce stracić swojej ukochanej 35.Niespodzianka Hej, tu znowu ja Paulina. Daria znowu złapała lenia i jej to przepisuję :) Z dedykacją dla wszystkich, którzy też mają lenia ;) W nocy Czkawkę obudził krzyk żony. -Astrid co się dzieje? - zapytał już rozbudzony wódz. -To już! - krzyknęła kobieta, zwijając się z bólu. -Zawołaj Gothi i twoją mamę! Mężczyzna szybko poleciał po swoją matkę i Gothi. W krótkim czasie, obydwie zjawiły się w domu i szybko pobiegły do Astrid. Czkawka też chciał być przy żonie, jednak kobiety go wygoniły. -Nie martw się - pocieszał syna Stoick - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Co parę minut było słychać krzyki Astrid. Po jakimś czasie krzyki stały się cichsze i ustały. Valka zeszła na dół po schodach i kazała Czkawce iść do żony. Mężczyzna posłusznie udał się do ich sypialni. Astrid leżała wycieńczona na łóżku. Wódz po wejściu do sypialni zorientował się, że jest tam sam z żoną. Zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie jest dziecko. -Astrid, skarbie jak się czujesz? - zapytał się czule ukochanej. Kobieta powoli otworzyła oczy i uniosła swoją dłoń do twarzy męża. Po czym przejechała nią po twarzy męża. -Dobrze - odpowiedziała po chwili. Nagle do ich pokoju weszła Valka, a za nią Stoick i obydwoje trzymali coś na rękach. -Proszę - powiedziała i podała dziecko synowi - To chłopczyk. -A to dziewczynka - dodał Stoick podając drugie dziecko Astrid. -D ... d ... dwoje? - zapytał nie dowierzając wódz i popłakał się gdy ujrzał śpiącą w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata córkę. -Podwójne szczęście - powiedział szczęśliwy dziadek. -Jak ich nazwiecie? - zapytała się Valka. -Może tak, jak miał na imię twój wujek? - powiedział do żony - Po prostu Finn. -Zgoda - powiedziała i przytuliła się do męża - A ją może nazwiemy Kadlin. -Mnie się podoba - powiedział wódz. -Czyli możemy ogłosić, że dziś na świat przyszli Kadlin i Finn - powiedział Stoick i razem z Valką udał się na dwór, aby ogłosić nowinę. Dając tym samym młodym rodzicom czas z dziećmi. -Naprawdę nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedział Czkawka. -W co? - zapytała się męża. -W to, że to są bliźniaki. Ale mam pytanie. Które zrobiło nam tę niespodziankę? - zapytał. -Kadlin. - odpowiedziała krótko kobieta. 36.Życie to nie bajka. Minął już tydzień od narodzin Kadlin i Finna. Młodzi rodzice już zdążyli poznać uroki rodzicielstwa, o których właśnie rozmyślał młody ojciec, gdy nagle usłyszał płacz jednego ze swoich dzieci ,a potem drugie zaczęło płakać. Mężczyzna ciężko westchnął i wygrzebał się spod koca tak, aby nie obudzić swojej żony, gdyż od tygodnia mało co spała, bo zajmowała się dziećmi, aby on mógł się wyspać. Mężczyzna podszedł do łóżeczka swojego syna i wziął go na ręce, aby uspokoić i podszedł do łóżeczka swojej córki. Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. -Astrid myślałem ,że śpisz. -powiedział widząc jej piękne błękitne oczy. -Bo spałam, ale usłyszałam płacz -odpowiedziała biorąc córkę na ręce. Gdy dzieci już się uspokoiły, małżeństwo udało się do swojej sypialni. -Jak się czujesz? -zapytał się Astrid. -Bywało lepiej. -odpowiedziała wymijająco. -Wiesz, mam pomysł. -Jaki? -zapytała ciekawie kobieta. -Może niech moja mama zajmie się dziećmi ,a my spędzimy noc tylko we dwoje?-zaproponował przytulając żonę od tyłu i całując ją w szyję. -No nie wiem. -odpowiedziała Astrid patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. -Przestań nic im nie będzie ,a my się wyśpimy. -uspokoił ją. -Tak? Bo ja jestem pewna ,że nie będziemy raczej spać. -powiedziała odwracając się do niego i całując go lekko w usta. Rano małżeństwo odwiedził Sączysmark, wpadając do domu jak torpeda i przy okazji budząc dzieci. -Czkawka! -wysapał wpadając do ich sypialni z impetem -mam do ciebie list -dokończył, podając przyjacielowi papier. --Miło ,że zapukałeś -powiedziała sarkastycznie kobieta. -Nie ma za co -odpowiedział i dodał po chwili -To ja was zostawię samych. Bo chyba przeszkadzam. -Ja go kiedyś uduszę gołymi rękoma. -powiedziała Astrid i udała się do pokoju dzieci. Po chwili dołączył do niej Czkawka. -Co było w liście?- zapytała niespodziewanie męża ,że aż podskoczył zaskoczony pytaniem ukochanej. -Eee... nic takiego tylko to ,że ma do nas przypłynąć Albrecht w odwiedziny. -Aha. -odpowiedziała, ale po chwili namysłu dodała -Wiesz, Albrecht nie często do nas zagląda. Coś się stało? -Nic, spokojnie. Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące i lata. Małżeństwo, choć z siedmioletnim stażem, ani razu się nie kłóciło. No ale w końcu musi być ten pierwszy raz. Nieprawdaż? Więc był piękny letni poranek, gdy nagle stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Zagadka! Kto zgadnie dedyk. ;) O co pokłócili się małżonkowie? Podpowiedź: Czkawka powiedział coś co bardzo zraniło Astrid. 37.Kłótnia. Powiem jedno. Każdy był bliski prawdy, ale jednak nie zgadł. Więc ten, oraz następne rozdziały będą z dedykacjami dla moich fanek. Dziękuję wam za te wszystkie komentarze, które motywują mnie do dalszego pisania i to właśnie wy przekonałyście mnie do napisania mojego kolejnego bloga. Mam nadzieję ,ze będzie więcej komentarzy nie tylko od was ale i od innych. ;) Czkawka wyjechał na spotkanie wodzów na Trzęśliwych Brzegach i wrócił dzień później. -Gdzie byłeś? -zapytała wściekła Astrid ,gdy mąż wrócił do domu. -Spotkanie się przedłużyło. -To czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? -Bo ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz. -powiedział zdenerwowany. -Jak to? -Tak to. Gdy ja ci coś mówię, to ty i tak mnie nie słuchasz i mówisz o czymś innym. -Myślałam ,ze masz więcej oleju w głowie. Przecież ja jak z tobą rozmawiam, to mówię tyko o dzieciach. Bo ty cały czas gdzieś znikasz i ja w ogóle cię nie obchodzę. Kłótnia trwała by nadal, ale wtedy na dół zeszły dzieci, zaalarmowane krzykami rodziców. Czkawka nie chciał kłócić się przy nich, więc powiedział coś co na zawsze zmieniło ich życie. -Żałuję ,że cię poznałem. -dodał trzaskając drzwiami. Kobieta usiadła i zaczęła płakać. Dzieci niewiele myśląc pobiegły do dziadka Stoika i babci Valki ,aby opowiedzieć im co się stało. Dziadkowie po wysłuchaniu opowieści wnuków podpowiedzieli im, aby pokazali oni rodzicom ,że nadal się kochają. Powiedzieli im też o ulubionym miejscu rodziców. Przepraszam ,ze tak mało ale jeśli z komentarzami dobijemy do 410 to dziś dodał następny rozdział. ;) 38.Jak dzieci. Gdy Astrid poszła do Wichury aby na niej polatać dostrzegła małą karteczkę zaadresowaną do niej. Droga Astrid! Spotkaj się ze mną nad Kruczym urwiskiem, o zachodzie słońca. Muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć. Valka. Po przeczytaniu liściku, kobieta od razu udała się w umówione miejsce, gdyż słońce zaczęło zachodzić za horyzont. -Patrz, tata już idzie -powiedziała Kadlin -I mama też -dodał jej brat -Czkawka?! Co ty tu robisz? -To samo pytanie mogę zadać tobie. -powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy kobiety, którą tak zranił. -Mam się tu spotkać z Valką. -Jak? Ty też? -zapytał zaskoczony, gdy żona podała mu mały liścik ,a on wyjął swój i pokazał jej. -Poczekaj, ja poznaję to pismo. -powiedziała przyglądając się bacznie karteczkom. -Co oni tam mówią? -zapytała dziewczynka, wychylając się bardziej zza krzaków. Nagle zsunęła jej się rączka i pociągnąwszy za sobą brata, wypadła. -Co wy tu robicie? -zapytała Astrid, podchodząc do swoich dzieci. -Bo my, my... -zaczął się jąkać Finn. -O na Thora!!! -krzyknęła mała dziewczynka -Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. -Wy to wymyśliliście? -zapytał tym razem Czkawka kucając obok żony. -To ona ja jej tyko pomagałem. -usprawiedliwiał się gorączkowo chłopczyk. -Wytłumaczysz nam to? -zapytał się wódz. -Chodzi o to ,że wy nigdy się nie kłóciliście ,a teraz jesteś cie na siebie źli o taką głupotę. I to nie jest tylko nasze zdanie , ale i dziadków.-dodała mała krzyżując rączki na piersi. -Przepraszam Astrid, nie powinienem tak mówić. To moja wina, mam nadzieję ,że mi wybaczysz. -powiedział cicho Czkawka wstając i ciągnąc za sobą żonę. -Nie, to moja wina, powinnam poświęcić ci więcej czasu. -szepnęła tuląc swojego męża -Kocham cię -szepnął i pocałował swoją żonę. Całowali się tak, jakby mieli po 20 lat. W tym wszystkim zapomnieli o obecności dzieci. Nagle usłyszeli chrząknięcie. (Jak myślicie, kto to?) 39.Miłość zawsze wygrywa cz.1 Ostrzegam te rozdziały mogą być nudne więc przepraszam. Co do mojego pytania z poprzedniego rozdziału to... Ja mam pytanie. Czy komuś wpadło do głowy imię Valka? Speszeni, odwrócili się w stronę swoich dzieci, za którymi stałą Valka. -Mamo, co tu robisz? -zapytał się mężczyzna. -Nie sądziłam ,że te dzieci są ,aż takie cwane. -powiedziała pokazując palcem na dwójkę śmiejących się dzieci. -Widzicie? -wtrąciła się mała dziewczynka, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę. -Miałam rację ,że mój plan wypali. -Masz charakter swojej matki. -powiedział wódz. -To źle? -zapytała się Astrid marszcząc brwi. -Nie no, skądże.-usprawiedliwił sie -Tylko w przyszłości będzie mała problem ze znalezieniem męża. Będzie wszystkich od siebie odpychać. -Jakoś ja ciebie tylko przyciągam. Astrid już chciała pocałować męża, lecz Valka znów im przerwała. -Jest dość późno. Może niech dzieci śpią dziś u mnie i Stoicka. Sądzę ,że chcecie mieć trochę czasu sam na sam. Małżeństwo zgodziło się, gdyż chciało mieć te noc tylko dla siebie. Po powrocie do domu, od razu udali się do sypialni i usiedli na łóżku. -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć -powiedział niespodziewanie mężczyzna. -W co? -W to ,że to nasze dzieci nas pogodziły. -Masz rację. -przyznała kobieta -Gdyby nie one, to nie wiem, co by się stało. -Nie martw się -powiedział czule i pocałował ją w policzek. Zaczął schodzić coraz niżej i razem opadli na łóżko. Nadal namiętnie sie całując. Razem spędzili wspaniałą noc. Rano pierwsza obudziła sie Astrid. Kobieta przejechała opuszkami palców po nagiej piersi swojego męża. Nagle mężczyzna odtworzył oczy i ucałował swoją ukochaną w usta. -To była cudowna noc. -powiedział Czkawka. -Możemy ją powtórzyć. -zaproponowała Astrid, całując męża w usta. Małżonkowie zaczeli się całować coraz namiętniej, gdy nagle drzwi do ich pokoju otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem. -Mama, tata!!! -krzyknęło ucieszone rodzeństwo, wpadając do sypialni rodziców. Rodzice szybko nakryli sie kocem. -Kadlin, Finn. -usłyszeli głos Valki. -Chodź cie na dół to zrobię wam śniadanie. A wy sie ubierzcie i też przyjdźcie. Dzieci zeszły razem z babcią do kuchni ,a rodzice się ubrali. -Przepraszam, że tak wparowały wam do sypialni, ale nie mogłams ich powstrzymać. -powiedziałą Valka gdy ci już zeszli naśniadanie. Ale po chwili dodała. - Sądzę ,że jedna noc to za mało. Jeśli chcecie to dzieci mogą u mnie zostać dużej. -Nie trzeba. -odpowiedziała Astrid. -Mamo? -zapytała Kadlin. -Tak? -Czy polecimy dziś na smoczą wyspę? Proszę... -Zapytaj sie taty. -A czemu mnie? -zapytał Czkawka gdy jego córka przytuliła sie do niego i spojrzała swoimi błękitnymi oczami w ojca. -I ja sie pytam. Jak mam ci odmówić? Skoro patrzysz na mnie tak, jak twoja matka. -wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. 40. Miłość zwycięży wszystko cz.2 Minęły 2 tygodnie od kłótni Astrid i Czkawki. Od tej pory małżeństwo próbowało naprawić swoje relacje. -Wodzu! Wodzu! -krzyczał Kristof(przyjaciel Kadlin i Finna) wbiegając do domu Czkawki. -Mam do ciebie list. -Powiedział szybko i wyszedł z domu wodza. -Dziękuję -odpowiedział mu mężczyzna. -Astrid, mam nowinę. -Tak? A jaką? -Asaja napisała do nas list żebyśmy przylecieli do niej. Bo wychodzi z mąż. -To naprawdę świetna nowina. Kiedy lecimy? -Dziś wieczorm. -A co z dziećmi? -zapytała marszcząc brwi. -Asaja napisała, że możemy je zabrać ze sobą. Wieczorem Astrid i Czkawka wyszykowali smoki i razem z dziećmi wylecieli. Rano. -Astrid! -ucieszyła się przyszła panna młoda na widok koleżanki. -To musi być Kadlin, a to Finn. Prawda? -Tak -odpowiedziała Astrid. Gdy wszyscy się poznali. Kobiety ruszyły do jednego pokoju, a mężczyźni do drugiego. Dziećmi zajeła się Irina. -Astrid mam do ciebie prośbę. -powiedziała Asaja. -Coś się stało? -Czy nie chciałabyś być moją druhną? -Oczywiście. Z wielką chęcią. -To cudownie. -ucieszyła sie Przygotowania do ślubu minęły bardzo szybko, tak samo jak i cała impreza. Małżeństwo wróciło na Berk i ... KONIEC!!! Nie napiszę czegoś w rodzaju " i żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Bo... po pierwsze ten tekst jest już mocno przereklamowany, a po drugie to wy, albo raczej wasza wyobraźnia powinna napisać koniec tego bloga. Bardzo chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za czytanie mojego opka i za wszyskie komentarze. Osobne podziękowania należą się moim dwóm największym fanką Adve i jej przyjaciółce. Bardzo wam dziekuję dziewczyny za te motywujące komcie i mam nadzieję, że będzie ich więcej. Pozdrawiam, Darcia PS Link do mojego nowego bloga http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Darcia123/Historie_Hiccstrid%E2%99%A5 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone